


Я не выдержу, Дин

by Quenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: На одной охоте ведьма успела нанести заклятие на Кастиэля. Теперь он не отходит от Дина ни на шаг.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Я не выдержу, Дин

— Умри уже! — крикнул Сэм, стреляя в очень древнюю ведьму соответствующими пулями. Винчестеры долго не могли ее поймать и истребить: она очень ловко прикрывала следы за собой. Им даже пришлось позвать Кастиэля. И, судя по всему, зря.

Младший Винчестер посмотрел на лежащего без сознания Каса и Дина, пытающегося привести того в чувства. Во время драки, прямо перед своей смертью, ведьма успела запульнуть в Ангела каким-то заклятием.

— КАС! — крикнул Винчестер-старший, со всей силы ударяя лежащего на земле парня по лицу.

— Дин, ты же понимаешь, что не поможешь ему очнуться таким образом. Он же ангел и… — Сэм не успел закончить свою умную речь, потому что Кас очнулся и начал нервно оглядываться по сторонам.

— Ты в порядке? — с заботой спросил старший из братьев.

— Дин! — выдохнул Кастиэль и очень крепко обнял мужчину. Что-то с ним было не так.

— Господи, уединитесь, — закатил глаза Сэм.

— Не упоминай имя отца моего всуе*, — пробурчал Кас, не отлипая от Винчестера-старшего. Сэм никак не мог понять, что с ним не так. Говорит, вроде, как обычно.

— Э, Кас, я, конечно, рад, что с тобой все хорошо, но, может, уже отпустишь меня? А то все ребра мне переломаешь, — произнёс Дин, слегка хлопая по плечу прижавшегося к нему всем телом Кастиэля. Ангел резко отпрянул от мужчины и сказал:

— Ох, Дин, прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, я ни в коем случае не хотел сделать тебе больно!

Винчестер недоуменно посмотрел сначала на Каса, потом на брата.

— Все хорошо, пойдем домой.

***

Уже три дня Кас не отлипал от Дина. Вообще. Он даже на Небеса ни разу не поднялся, а у него там война, вообще-то! Но самое страшное, что он постоянно заботился об охотнике. Это была не просто дружеская забота, а уже мания. Кастиэль следил за Винчестером, чтобы на нем не было даже царапинки. Как-то Дин ударился мизинцем об тумбочку, так Кас чуть с ума не сошел, переживая за него. А сейчас он даже в ванну с ним пошел!

— Ты будешь бриться? — спросил ангел, пристально глядя на охотника.

— Эм, да, — ответил тот, поежившись от этого взгляда.

— Может, лучше не надо?

— Это еще почему?

— Ты можешь пораниться.

Дин облокотился на раковину, тяжело вздыхая. Спокойно. Сэм скоро узнает, как избавить Кастиэля от этого заклятия, и все будет как раньше.

— Дин, тебе плохо? — ангел приблизился к Винчестеру.

— Личное пространство, Кас, – сказал охотник, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не накричать на друга.

— Прости, — ангел сразу отошел от Дина. Винчестер вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и начал наносить пену для бритья. Когда он взял бритву, за спиной послышался нервный всхлип. Охотник поднес бритву к лицу, но увидел в зеркале застывшего Каса.

— С тобой все нормально? — спросил он.

— Не надо, Дин.

— Что?

— Прошу. Я не выдержу, Дин.

— Да это всего лишь бритва!!! — не выдержал охотник, ударяя кулаком по раковине.

— Дин, прости, я... я не знаю. Ты можешь просто.. просто подожди немного, прошу, — Кастиэль начал дрожать от волнения, его зрачки расширились до небывалых размеров, он начал непроизвольно сжимать и разжимать кулаки. Винчестеру не осталось ничего, кроме как отложить бритву в сторону.

— Ладно, ладно, успокойся уже, — буркнул он. Ангел сразу же облегченно вздохнул и крепко обнял Дина.

— Спасибо тебе, — выдохнул он ему в шею. От этого жеста Винчестер напрягся. Кастиэль начал немного поглаживать охотника по спине, слегка прижимая его к себе. Он явно не собирался отпускать друга. Хотя и последний почему-то не вырывался как раньше. Дину от чего-то стало так хорошо и спокойно рядом со своим ангелом. Последнее время он порядком ему надоел, но сейчас что-то изменилось. Ему вдруг стало безумно приятно, что Кас так переживал за него, а не за Сэма.   
«О чем я думаю вообще? Может, проклятие передается по воздуху? Надо это срочно прекратить», — лихорадочно соображал охотник. Но прекращать не хотелось. Ему показалось, что они простояли так вечность, пока он не услышал голос Сэма:

— Диииин!

Кас вздрогнул и отскочил как ошпаренный от Винчестера, будто он только что так сильно прижимал к себе не Дина, а Люцифера. Винчестер быстро смыл с лица пену для бритья и направился к брату.

— Сэм? Что-то случилось? — спросил вошедший в комнату Дин. Он провел рукой по подбородку и вздохнул. Этот ангел точно его с ума сведёт.

— Я знаю, как «исцелить» Каса. Теоретически.

Старший Винчестер сразу же встрепенулся.

— Ну и как же?

— Ну, если вкратце, то ты должен его поцеловать, — Сэм поднял глаза на брата.

— Ты че несешь? — недоумевал тот. — Это не смешная шутка, Сэмми.

— А я и не шучу. Если верить тому, что я нашел, то это должен сделать именно ты, так как ты объект его «заботы». Дин, здесь написано, что именно этот человек является родственной душой проклятого. Раньше это заклинание использовали, чтобы найти себе вторую половинку, потом его запретили. Чувак, похоже, ты влип.

Дин так и застыл с рукой на подбородке.

— В смысле? Ну, он же меня из Ада вытащил. У нас там типа особая связь. У меня вообще отпечаток его ладони на плече!

— Это не просто связь, а связь любовная. Причем говорится о глубоком чувстве. Чувак, в тебя влюбился ангел.

Дин не знал, что сказать. На самом деле он уже задумывался об этом. Иногда от вида Каса, когда тот весь такой из себя воин Господень, являлся прямо во время боя и в очередной раз спасал братьев, Дина прямо в жар бросало. И он еще долго не мог избавиться от образа растрепанного ангела, защищающего своего человека. Или когда он долго смотрел Дину прямо в глаза своим пронизывающим взглядом, этими голубыми, словно чистое небо, глазами, заглядывая прямо в душу, изучая. Винчестер просто физически не мог отвести свой взгляд от этих глаз, он тонул в них, даже не пытаясь выплыть. Или когда Кас наблюдал за Дином, когда тот спал. Он делал это и до проклятия. Просто садился на стул и наблюдал, охранял его сон. Как только ангел появлялся, охотничий инстинкт Дина срабатывал, и он просыпался, но сразу же чувствовал на себе взгляд голубых глаз, и становилось так хорошо и спокойно, что он засыпал снова.

Из размышлений старшего Винчестера вырвал голос брата.

— Дин.

— А? Да? Что? — встрепенулся он, но сразу почувствовал присутствие кого-то у себя за спиной. Он обернулся и сразу отскочил от Кастиэля.

— Эм, уже поздно, я пойду спать, — промямлил охотник.

— Спокойной ночи, Дин, — растерянно парировал Кас.

— Ага, — также рассеяно ответил Винчестер и скрылся в своей комнате.

***

Дин знал, что Кас придет к нему ночью. Никогда не спящий и всегда приглядывающий за ним ангел. Как бы Винчестеру не льстило, что именно он предмет обожания Каса, терпеть его излишнюю заботу охотник уже не мог, так что он решил перебороть свой гетеросексуальный ум и просто сделать то, что нужно. Поцеловать Кастиэля. Поцеловать Ангела Господня. Своего Ангела. Винчестер неосознанно дотронулся до отпечатка ладони Каса на своем плече.

Итак, его, Дина Винчестера, любит Кастиэль. Охотник не знал, как реагировать на это. С одной стороны, Дин — гетеросексуальный мужчина, спец в отношениях с девушками. Всегда он спал только с ними. Нет, ну, в его жизни была одна групповушка с участием мужчины, но это было давно и по пьяни. Но, с другой стороны, у ангелов ведь нет пола. Что было бы, если бы вессель Каса был женщиной? Дин бы точно влюбился в него.   
"Если уже не сделал это," — пронеслось в голове у охотника.  
К его же удивлению, он не отмахнулся от этой мысли. А что? Дин всегда мечтал о семье, пробовал построить ее с Лизой, но ничего не вышло. А Кастиэль ведь ангел, он должен справиться со всеми трудностями. Он хорошо знает Дина, всегда приходит на помощь. И он, вроде как, его любит. Как сказал Сэм? Родственные души? А вдруг это так? Стоит попробовать. Все, решено, когда Кас придёт охранять его сон, Винчестер поцелует ангела. А дальше посмотрим, что будет.  
"Если на меня не упадет кара небесная, он же как никак ангел," — подумал Дин.

Неизвестно, сколько еще прошло времени, прежде чем охотник уснул, думая о Касе. Но вот сквозь сон он снова почувствовал на себе взгляд голубых глаз и хотел было развернуться и начать действовать, как вдруг осознал, что кровать рядом с ним прогнулась.   
"Что творит этот засранец?" — подумал он.   
Вдруг рука Кастиэля обвила его талию и прижала к себе. Дин, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Он почувствовал на своей шее нервное дыхание ангела.

— Кас? — еле выдавил из себя Дин. — Что ты делаешь?

— Охраняю тебя, — пробормотал он куда-то в шею охотнику. Его дыхание защекотало кожу, и по телу прошлись мурашки.   
"Ну же, Дин, прогони этого обнаглевшего ангела, забывшего о личном пространстве, он не должен вытворять такое!" — кричал про себя охотник.  
Но вместо того, чтобы вскочить и накричать на Каса, Дин развернулся к нему лицом, встречаясь с его гипнотизирующими глазищами. Он снова не мог отвести взгляд, снова тонул в этих бездонных, прекрасных, таких родных глазах.

— Кас, — прохрипел Дин. Его рука неосознанно потянулась к щеке ангела, и он провел ею по ней. Кас вздрогнул от этого прикосновения и прижался к руке своего человека, не желая, чтобы она исчезала.

— Кас,— уже спокойнее сказал Винчестер.

— Дин, — ответил ангел с несвойственной ему хрипотцой. Его имя, слетевшее с уст Каса, нажало в голове охотника какой-то спусковой крючок, и он, не в силах больше сдерживаться, прильнул своими губами к губам Каса. 

Он целовал его нежно, слегка посасывая сначала нижнюю, затем верхнюю губу, боясь зайти дальше, опасаясь реакции Кастиэля, ибо тот все еще не отвечал, опешив от всего происходящего. Но вот и ангел не смог больше держать себя в руках и ответил на поцелуй. Кас положил одну руку на затылок Дина, зарывшись в его мягкие, густые волосы, а другую на его талию, и притянул охотника ближе, так, чтобы их тела соприкасались. Винчестер разомкнул губы, прерывая поцелуй, и уперся лбом в лоб своего ангела, не решаясь взглянуть в его глаза. Его рука все еще покоилась у того щеке, а вторая каким-то образом оказалась на шее Кастиэля. Все эмоции смешались в одну кучу, он понятия не имел, что сейчас будет, ведь по идее действие заклятия должно было закончиться, и Кас мог просто сбежать, как он делал это обычно. Или, может, сейчас его ударит молния за совращение божьего создания. Или адские псы утащат его обратно в Ад. Но ничего не происходило, и они все также лежали, обнимая друг друга, упираясь лбами и неровно дыша. В

— Ты все еще хочешь беспрерывно следовать за мной по пятам? - тихо произнес Дин. 

— Если ты о маниакальном желании уберечь тебя от всего подряд, то нет. Но я все равно хочу, и всегда хотел быть рядом с тобой. Всегда, — таким же хриплым голосом ответил Кас.

— Тогда будь, — прошептал охотник и снова поцеловал Кастиэля, на этот раз более уверенно, но не менее нежно. Но Кас почему-то слегка отодвинул голову.

— Тебе больше не нужно этого делать, заклятие прошло, — немного грустно произнес он.

— Но я хочу этого, — твердо сказал Дин, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу мужчины. Тот поднял на него свои глаза, полные надежды, и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Дин улыбнулся в ответ, и они сошлись в таком долгожданном, таком нужном им обоим, таком нежном поцелуе. Казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем они разомкнули свои губы.

— Спи, — тихо сказал ангел, еще крепче обнимая Дина. Тот послушно устроился в объятиях Каса, зная, что теперь он точно в безопасности. Что Кастиэль никуда не уйдет. Он будет с ним. Всегда.

  
*Всуе - зря, напрасно.


End file.
